Just another brick in the wall
by Frozensheep
Summary: Gene s'inquiète pour Sam. Un peu. Sam se préoccupe juste de lui-même. Gene/Sam léger, LOM UK, pas US.
1. Chapitre 1

**Une petite fic Life on Mars (parce que cette série, avec peut-être Doctor Who, est la cause de mon amour profond pour la BBC et la fiction anglaise en général). Sam/Gene parce que… eeeuuuuh, parce que déjà je suis pas toute seule dans ma tête et puis parce que c'était trop tentant. Vu que j'ai vu la serie trois fois en anglais, avec parfois un sous-titre ou deux, j'ai un peu de mal a transposer certaines expressions en français (déjà les grades, je serais volontiers restée a DI, DCI, DS et DC mais bon, c'est moyen…) enfin bref faut m'excuser si un coup je mets un mot en VO et dans le paragraphe suivant je le traduit, ou si je fais des erreurs. Encore une fois, je suis pas seule dans ma tête.**

**La fic est finie dans mon ordi, elle se composera de deux chapitres et deux épilogues qui se suivent.  
**

**Titre :** Just another brick in the wall (parce que les Pink Floyd c'est le bien.)

**Disclaimer :** Sam est à moi, Gene aussi, Chris a temps partiel et Ray quand je m'ennuie. Je laisse Annie à VLU. Et quand j'aurais plein de n'argent je rachèterais la BBC.

**Resumé :** Gene s'inquiète pour Sam. Si, si. Gene/Sam

**Rating :** T pour un peu de papouilles slashys, vraiment rien de grave alors j'hésite vraiment à mettre M, ça me semble un peu radical.

oOo

Le soulagement qu'il ressentit en voyant sortir Sam du vieux bâtiment en briques manqua de lui couper les jambes. Soulagement qui s'exprima par un serrement de mâchoire et de poings. Cet abruti allait la sentir passer, sa témérité, tiens…

Lorsqu'ils furent bien sûrs que personne d'armé ne suivait leur chef et n'allait lui coller une balle dans la nuque, le reste de l'équipe alla le rejoindre.  
Gene aurait bien aimé dire qu'ils coururent tous, transportés par la joie, dans sa direction, mais le fait était que si Cartwright marcha un peu plus vite que les autres, Skelton semblait ne plus savoir se servir de ses pieds. Quand à Ray, il avait l'air presque déçu de ne pas avoir à appeler d'ambulance.

Et lui ? Il avait déjà oublié le truc plein de tentacules qui grandissait dans son estomac cinq minutes auparavant, remplacé par un énervement proportionnel à feue son inquiétude.

- Tyler !

Et ce n'était pas son air de chien battu coincé toute la nuit dans une machine à laver qui allait l'empêcher de lui passer le savon du siècle.

- Ou est Hurren ?

Livide, Sam releva la tête pour soutenir son regard.

- Mort.

- Mort ? Comme ça ? D'un coup, pouf ?

- Quand je suis arrivé, il avait tué le gosse. Je lui ai dit qu'il était en état d'arrestation…

- Brillant. Je suis certain que ça l'a tout de suite mis dans de meilleures dispositions.

- … et il a essayé de me planter son arme dans l'œil.

- Comme je comprend ce pauvre homme.

Le capitaine prit une grande inspiration, comme s'il se retenait de faire quelque chose qu'il risquait de regretter.

- Il a failli réussir, on s'est battus, et finalement j'ai tiré. Légitime défense.

Gene fit un pas vers lui, menaçant.

- Comprend moi bien, Tyler. Que tu ai débarrassé ma ville de ce tueur d'enfants sans me laisser le loisir de lui casser les dents une par une avant, soit. Mais que tu l'ai fait sans ordre, sans prévenir personne, et en risquant ta petite peau blême de monsieur-je-sais-tout-mieux-que-personne au passage, ça…

Avec lassitude et un désintérêt des plus profonds, Sam endura sans broncher le passage à tabac vocal de son supérieur, puis lui demanda la permission d'aller dormir. Permission qui lui fut accordée, étant donné l'absence de raison de le garder sur place pour le moment.

- Je veux ton rapport sur mon bureau demain.

Il acquiesça mollement et tourna les talons.

- Sam ?

La voix de Gene n'était pas plus douce, fautes d'organes adaptés, mais elle était certainement moins cinglante.

- Je déteste perdre des membres de mon équipe. Je m'inquiète pas trop pour la plupart (il jeta un regard en coin à Chris et Ray), mais toi, j'ai parfois l'impression que tu as donné ta vie à ma tante Mabel pour son vide grenier annuel.

Il n'obtint qu'un vague sourire en coin et un « z'inquietez pas, guv' ».

Mais il restait inquiet, inquiet en allant inspecter la scène du crime (« il nous laisse avec un beau merdier sur les bras, et il fait quoi ? Il part _se coucher_. Pauvre enfant. ») inquiet en donnant l'ordre d'embarquer les deux corps, inquiet en retournant au commissariat, inquiet en…

Bref, inquiet quoi. Pourquoi, il se le demandait : sans doute l'effet secondaire de la nuit, un coup de fil à trois heures pour vous dire « Euh, guv', on pense que Tyler est allé chercher Hurren tout seul » ça vous gâche une nuit d'après-cuite. Surtout quand à la question « ou ça ? » on vous répond « Eeeeuh. »

Il se servit un verre. 9h du matin, c'est l'heure de l'apéro, non ?

Non ? Bon.

Il avait déjà perdu des coéquipiers, et ne souhaitait pas renouveler l'expérience. Encore moins avec des personnes dépendantes de lui. Enfin, sur le papier, du moins : il doutait que Tyler dépende de qui que ce soit, à par peut être de ce qu'il devait se mettre dans le nez tous les matins pour être aussi con.

oOo

A l'heure ou tout flic normalement constitué prend le chemin du pub (17h, et encore, s'il fait froid dehors) Sam poussa la double porte vitrée de son bureau.

- Alors, la belle au bois dormant ?

En le regardant de plus près, Gene se dit qu'aucun des deux qualificatifs n'était d'actualité. A voir sa tête, il n'avait pas dormi des masses (ou alors, sur un matelas à clous), ce qui n'arrangeait pas son physique déjà terriblement… blond.

Un dossier assez épais atterrit près de sa machine à écrire.

- C'est quoi ça ?

- Mon rapport.

- J'avais dit demain.

- J'arrivais pas à dormir.

- Le commissaire soupira.

- Et un verre ?

Sous-entendu « ou alors, un psy ».

- Si vous voulez.

_Allons nous mettre minable, comme de vrais hommes sachant affronter leurs problèmes_, se dit Gene en claquant la porte de la Cortina. Le whisky, ça vous décape les boyaux, le cerveau, ça vous fait oublier que vous avez une ville à protéger, des coéquipiers à empêcher de se tuer et une femme à honorer relativement régulièrement.

Le whisky, c'est la vie. Ce qui vous garde en vie.

Dans un bocal, au National History Museum…

Il chassa cette pensée d'un mouvement de la tête. C'était pas le moment de faire dans le mélo, sinon après il allait commencer à se dire qu'à 45 ans il n'avait rien fait de sa vie, et que…

Aouuuch, trop tard.

Sam ne décrocha pas un mot du trajet. Accroché à la poignée comme si sa vie en dépendait (ce qui était peut-être un peu le cas) il garda la tête tournée du coté de la fenêtre. Impossible de dire ce qui le tourmentait. La mort du môme ? La mort d'Hurren ? Les deux ? Autre chose ? Il y avait toujours un truc qui n'allait pas chez ce type, et Gene ne se sentait vraiment pas l'âme d'un psycologue.

Adossé au comptoir, avec le bruit familier du pub autour d'eux et trois doubles whisky dans l'estomac, il tenta pourtant une approche. Plus pour dérider son compagnon de beuverie que dans l'espoir de réellement résoudre ses problèmes.

- Faut arrêter de te mettre dans ces états la, Dorothy.

Bon, ok. Ca manquait peut-être un peu de tact. Le jeune homme releva le nez et plongea son regard noisette dans le sien.

- Vous n'avez pas de conscience, ou quoi ? J'ai tué un gars !

- Et ce type avait tué un gamin. Au concours des mains blanches, c'est pas Hurren qui gagnerait.

- JE L'AI TUE ! J'ai sûrement encore un peu de son cerveau coincé derrière les oreilles !

Il reposa violemment son verre, manquant de le briser.

- Il a commencé. Tu n'aurais pas pu…

- Et si j'avais pu ? Si j'avais pas fait de bruit ? Si je l'avait prit par surprise ? Si j'avais visé sa jambe ?

Gene détourna les yeux et fit, murmurant presque :

- Avec ton bol, tu lui aurais perforé l'artère.

- Quoi ?

- Rien.

- Nelson, un autre.

Il lui attrapa le bras et le baissa avant que le barman ne l'ai repéré.

- Je pensais pas dire ça un jour, mais je pense que tu en as avalé assez ce soir.

Son capitaine se dégagea.

- Nelson !

- M'oblige pas à te casser le bras, Tyler.

- Ca vous ferait plaisir, hein, espèce de sadique !

Il soupira. _Le whisky c'est la vie_…

- Bon, un dernier. Et un autre pour moi, lança-t-il à l'adresse du « Jamaïcain ».

Une heure plus tard, ils avaient migré vers une table, et recommandé assez de whisky et de bières pour arranger la situation en mer d'Aral. Le bon point, c'est que Sam n'était plus muet. Le mauvais, c'était que ça n'avait pas arrangé son incapacité clinique à s'exprimer clairement.

- De la ou je viens…

- Hyde.

- Ouais. Hyde. On fait pas comme ça. Après cette nuit y'aurait une enquête, je serais suspendu, ou enfin, je sais pas, je suppose que…

- Tu veux que je te vire ?

- Je ne sais pas ! C'est si… simple. J'ai tué un mec, et quoi ? Rien. Chris m'a même félicité.

Son interlocuteur sourit à moitié, comme si une partie de son visage était paralysée.

- Depuis quand le gamin sert d'intelligencomètre ?

Il se pencha par dessus la table, jusqu'à mêler leurs deux haleines d'alcooliques.

- Si tu veux que je t'en foute une pour soulager ta conscience, on sort maintenant.

- Des promesses, toujours des promesses.

- Fait gaffe à ton petit cul serré, Tyler.

- Les avances maintenant ?

Gene recula comme si quelque chose l'avait piqué. Et lança son poing vers l'avant. Il manqua Sam de peu, qui lui attrapa le poignet et le fit tomber de sa chaise. Son cerveau eut à peine le temps d'enregistrer le passage de l'état vertical à l'état horizontal que quelque chose de chaud et de lourd écrasa brutalement son estomac et une partie de sa cage thoracique, lui coupant la respiration. Tentant de basculer sur le coté, il sentit un choc contre sa pommette droite. Il répliqua à l'aveuglette, et un truc craqua sous ses doigts. Et quelqu'un l'agrippa par les épaules.

- Guv' !

Ray. Relevant le nez, il s'aperçut que Nelson retenait Sam en face, les bras passés sous ses aisselles.

- C'est rien, lâchez moi.

Aucune réaction.

- Lâchez moi !

- Vous promettez de ne pas vous jeter sur lui ?

Il se dispensa de donner une réponse claire par un grognement qui pouvait vouloir dire « mais oui » comme « j'ai mangé un beignet de calamar pas frais ». Ray ne le lâcha pas.

- On ferme, fit Nelson.

- Quoi ? Il est à peine 22h !

- Fermeture exceptionnelle. Bar Mitzvah de mon petit neveu demain.

Dans un parfait ensemble, Ray, Sam et Gene tournèrent la tête et lancèrent au barman jamaïcain le même regard ahuri.

- J'ai tant bu que ça ? Fit finalement le commissaire.

oOo

Même pour lui, la, c'était vraiment pas le moment d'essayer de mettre la Cortina en marche. Déjà, pour l'ouvrir, il avait du faire fonctionner à plein régime le peu de neurones encore alertes qui lui restait, pour coordonner les mouvements de ses yeux, de ses mains, et de son gros orteil.

Et ça, c'était après avoir tourné une demie heure en la cherchant.

Perdre une Ford orange dans une rue de Manchester, ça relevait du délit de connerie avec circonstances aggravantes.

- Raymondo ?

- Ouais guv' ?

- Tu pourrais conduire ?

- La Cortina ?

_Non crétin, la Jigouli que j'ai fait importer d'URSS exprès…_ Il jeta le trousseau de clefs à la figure de son sergent en espérant très fort lui crever au moins un œil.

- Euh, guv'… ?

- Faut que je te montre ou on met la clef ?

Ray s'abstint de rebondir là dessus, ayant comme dans l'idée que la réponse impliquait une partie de son anatomie qu'il évitait de mentionner en public.

- Tyler, guv' ?

- Quoi Tyler ?

Affaissé le long d'un mur, la ou Nelson l'avait laissé, Sam n'avait visiblement plus la moindre conscience du monde autour de lui.

- Ah, Tyler. Laissons le la, le se faire piquer jusqu'à son slip.

_Ou se faire égorger, ou choper la mort, ou les trois… grrr._

- Bon, capitula-t-il, fous le à l'arrière, on le déposera. S'il vomit, tu nettoie.

En fait, il fut le seul à vomir. Par la fenêtre, si vous vous posez la question, non mais. Enfin bon, faudrait quand même passer un coup sur la portière, avant de retourner au commissariat avec de préférence. On verrait ça demain. La, dodo. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il tourne ce lit…

oOo

Gene se réveilla avec, certes pas la pire gueule de bois de sa vie, mais pas loin. Et surtout, il se réveilla avec le nez dans la moquette.

Ce qui en toute logique n'aurait pas du se produire. Sa femme l'avait forcé à faire poser du lino quelques années auparavant, soit disant pour éviter les germes. Mouais.

Donc, moquette. Brun verdâtre. Sale. Plus haut, papier peint à fleur. Lit. Donc, il n'était pas dessus. Logique. En même temps, de la moquette sur un lit ?

Ouuuuch la tête.

- Ouuuch ma tête.

Voilà, comme ça c'était dit.

- Qu'est-ce que ?

Ok, D'accord. Voix de Tyler. Appartement de Tyler. Il y voyait un peu plus clair.

Se redressant bravement, il tenta de jeter un coup d'œil circulaire sans s'évanouir. Ray ronflait toujours sur le fauteuil, et assis dans son lit, Sam se frottait les yeux.

- Kesvoufoutéla ?

- J'en sais pas plus que toi. On t'a ramené hier soir, et je suppose qu'on s'est…

- Crashés comme des merdes.

- … ouais.

Un grognement indiqua le passage de Ray du mode « veille » au mode « on ». De son coté, Sam mit un pied hors du lit, non sans gémir un peu, et se leva d'un bond, ce qui failli l'achever. En deux enjambées il atteignit la fenêtre, qu'il ouvrit en grand dans un grincement de fin du monde.

- Eeeeh qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

- J'aère.

Fallait bien reconnaître la nécessité de la chose. La pièce sentait comme si… comme si on avait enfermé trois mecs bourrés dedans pour la nuit.

- Quelle heure il est ?

Sans attendre de réponse, il jeta un coup d'œil a son poignet. 11h50. Génial. Il se leva à son tour, notant au passage qu'il faudrait qu'il pense à rattacher la boucle de sa ceinture.

- Bon, messieurs, il est plus que largement l'heure de faire acte de présence au commissariat.

Depuis la salle de bain, le bruit fort peu plaisant de Tyler tentant de se noyer dans son propre lavabo lui parvint.

- Raymondo, debout. T'as même pas bu.

L'intéressé lui jeta le regard du condamné à mort à qui on annonce que la chaise électrique, c'est pas si terrible.

Après un frugal petit déjeuner composé de tartines au beurre rance et de sandwiches achetés en route, les trois hommes firent une entrée fracassante à la station. Sans même le laisser se poser à son bureau, Gene traîna Sam derrière les portes vitrées du sien.

- Bon, comme j'ai pas réussi à t'étriper hier, et que toi tu es toujours le pire emmerdeur que je connaisse, on déclare le sujet clos ?

Son subordonné fronça les sourcils.

- Juste parce qu'on a prit la cuite de notre vie, je devrais considérer le fait que j'aie tué un homme hier comme de l'histoire ancienne ?

- Oui.

- Impossible.

- Ecoute, Tyler. Tes scrupules t'honorent.

(Et la, le regard de son interlocuteur posait clairement la question « vous me pourriez l'épeler sans bégayer, cette phrase ? »).

- Mais ce qui est fait est fait, faut passer à autre chose…

- Mais vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous dites ?

A cet instant, Gene craqua.

- Tu veux que je t'épingle pour faute professionnelle ? PARFAIT ! Je vais te suspendre pour avoir mis ta vie en danger en essayant de jouer au chevalier blanc, pour m'avoir fait quasiment m'étouffer de trouille avec tes conneries, pour…

- Vous vous êtes inquiété pour moi ? Sam avait l'air sincèrement surpris.

Tiens, dit comme ça ça fait vachement plus ridicule quand même…

- Vous avez eu peur qu'il m'arrive quelque chose ?

- Tu fais partie de mon équipe, grogna-t-il. Je suis responsable de toi.

- Non. JE suis responsable de moi, de vous, de Chris, d'Annie, de ce monde tout entier ! Pourquoi est-ce que je vous aurais créé pour que vous vous inquiétiez pour moi ?

- Oook. Je veux bien que ta place soit dans un asile, encore que tu ferais probablement peur aux autres pensionnaires, mais ici, je suis le roi de la jungle, et tu fais partie du groupe. Je suis le mâle dominant. Tu l'écrase. Je te protège.

A l'instant ou il prononçait cette métaphore, il se demanda si Sam avait perçu l'ensemble des connotations sexuelles qui s'en dégageaient, et si d'aventure il se sentirait vexé d'être relégué au rang de femelle reproductrice.(1) En tout cas lui les avaient perçues, et il se serait baffé.

- J'ai pas besoin de protection.

- T'as quasiment besoin quelqu'un te la tienne !

- Si je devais choisir quelqu'un pour ce rôle ce serait sûrement pas vous, espèce de grande pédale frustrée !

Puis tout alla très vite. L'empoignant par le col, Gene plaqua Sam contre un mur avec la ferme intention de l'empaler sur un trophée, et Sam sourit.

- C'est tellement cliché. Pour faire pire j'aurais qu'a…

- Ta gueule, péta…mmmhfh !

Il se propulsa le plus loin possible du mur contre lequel Sam restait plaqué, hilare.

- Qu'est-ce que tu… ?

Il savait très bien ce qui venait de se passer : il l'avait fait assez souvent dans sa vie pour savoir reconnaître un baiser. Encore que d'habitude c'était lui qui les collait de force a des nanas plus ou moins libres et/ou consentantes.

- A quoi tu joues bon sang !

Il avait envie de s'acharner sur son capitaine jusqu'à le réduire en un tas de chairs sanglantes, immobile à ses pieds, puis d'aller s'envoyer trois ou quatre whiskies et de revenir finir le travail. Il avait envie d'aller boxer un mur, de se péter quelques phalanges, et de sentir ses mains brisées s'enfoncer dans le corps mou de sa victime.

A la place, il tourna les talons et partit en courant presque.

Sam. Putain de con.

oOo

C'était pas des circonstances à boire en public. C'était des circonstances à boire seul à l'avant de sa voiture, garée dans une impasse à quelques rues du commissariat. A se poser des questions existentielles sans y répondre, en se réfugiant dans un « quel taré » fort peu constructif. A vouloir rentrer plus tôt, honorer madame comme un vrai homme et continuer de se bourrer la gueule dan la cuisine jusqu'à tomber raide sur la toile cirée.

Seulement, en temps normal déjà, cette seule idée le dégoûtait, mais la, il se sentait juste _pas_. Pas d'autre mots, il n'était plus lui, il n'était plus rien, et il remplissait le vide par de l'alcool. Chier.

Prit d'une inspiration soudaine, il mit le contact et extirpa la Cortina de l'impasse dans un crissement de pneus martyrisés. Il allait prendre le taureau par les cornes, même si ça devait se finir dans un bain de sang.

oOo

**1** : Moi ce que je reprocherais à la métaphore de Gene c'est plutôt qu'il parle visiblement d'un groupe de lions (vu qu'il est appelé « the Manc' Lion » dans Ashes to Ashes) qui d'ailleurs est la seule espèce de félin a vivre en groupe, et que donc, ben les lions, ça vit pas dans la jungle. Mais bref, il est pas zoologiste, Gene.

**Voilà pour ce premier chapitre, si vous ne reviewez pas vous pouvez toujours m'offrir un paquet de pâtes que je puisse manger, à vot' bon coeur messieurs-dames...**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Voila, chapitre 2... Je l'aime pas trop pour tout vous dire, enfin ça dépend quoi.** **A venir : le double épilogue.**

oOo

Le trajet jusqu'à l'immeuble de Sam ne fut qu'un long couinement de caoutchouc brûlé, et sa manière de se garer rappela assez un essai manqué au rugby. Il grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre et se figea brutalement devant la porte de l'appartement. Il avait oublié de prévoir deux choses. Premièrement, comment il allait réussir à entrer alors que Sam était encore au commissariat pour deux bonnes heures. Deuxièmement, ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui dire.

Il se laissa glisser à droite de la porte, et décida qu'il avait deux heures pour trouver.

Minute, c'est quoi le truc qui bouge la bas ? Un très gros cafard ou bien un tout petit chien ? Bah, remarque si ça essayait de le mordre, ça mourrait probablement d'un coma éthylique instantané. Mieux qu'un répulsif.

oOo

Vous avez déjà remarqué comme le temps semble se distordre quand on est bourré et qu'on appréhende une confrontation ? Enfin, bien sur, en admettant que vous vous soyez déjà retrouvé dans ce genre de situation. Gene n'en était pas a ses premières excuses avinées, mais pour le collègue qui colle sa bouche à la votre, ça, c'était une première.

Une première dérangeante, mais de moins en moins répugnante au fur et a mesure que le temps passait et que l'alcool remplaçait ses globules rouges, blancs et ses plaquettes. Après tout Sam était bizarre depuis le début, et ça, c'était la première bizarrerie qu'il arrivait à peu près à comprendre.

Notez l'usage du verbe « comprendre » au lieu du verbe « accepter ».

_Et s'il est parti au pub et qu'il rentre à minuit ? Et s'il rentre avec l'autre espèce de pétasse (1) ? Et s'il rentre à minuit avec l'autre espèce de pétasse ?_

oOo

- Hey.

La voix, plutôt douce, était accompagnée d'une main qui le secouait tout aussi doucement.

- Hey, guv' ?

Il se redressa d'un coup, les idées plus claires qu'il ne s'y attendait. Sam. Evidement.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

_Je suis venu m'excuser._ Mais rien à faire, ça ne voulait pas sortir. Et puis d'abord, il n'avait pas d'excuses à présenter, LUI.

Ouais d'accord mais dans ce cas, le petit chieur avait raison, qu'est-ce qu'il foutait la ?

- Bon. Vous voulez pas rentrer vous taire à l'intérieur ?

Gene accepta la main tendue et se remit tant bien que mal d'aplomb. Trois pas plus loin il s'écroulait sur le fauteuil.

oOo

Un Gene complètement bourré vous attend à votre porte après que vous ayez tenté de vous faire tuer en l'embrassant. Que faites vous ?

La raison conseillait à Sam de partir en courant, voir de sauter par la fenêtre. Seulement, le Gene en question avait également l'air complètement perdu. Par sa petite provocation de tout à l'heure, il comptait tout au plus énerver encore plus son chef, se faire péter une dent, et repartir sur des bases plus saines. Mais a priori il avait raté une étape.

_Pourquoi, mais pourquoi ma cervelle me fait imaginer des histoires pareilles ? Je veux une caisse de Ferrerro rochers, la maintenant_. Mais quand il rouvrit les yeux, pas de caries prêtes à l'emploi emballées dans du papier doré, juste un commissaire dévasté dans son fauteuil. Il respira un grand coup et trouva un coin d'accoudoir pour poser une fesse.

- C'est à cause de tout à l'heure ?

Gene le fixa d'un œil vide.

- Oui, question idiote. Je… je suis désolé. Je voulais juste vous énerver un peu. J'ai pas réfléchi.

- Pas réfléchi ?

Et la, ce qu'il crut voir dans le regard de son chef le surprit au plus au point. On aurait dit… que ça le blessait.

- Ecoutez c'était… enfin en même temps votre numéro de gros macho à la fin c'est… alors je me suis dit que plutôt que de vous foutre un pain dans le plexus, j'allais essayer ça.

Et quel résultat…

- Pour toi, embrasser quelqu'un et le mettre à terre c'est pareil ?

- C'est vous qui me demandez ça ? Je voulais juste vraiment vous faire chier, et vous avez cette sale manie de coller votre visage au mien. C'est venu tout seul.

oOo

Ce qui suivit vint tout seul aussi. Sans réfléchir, il attrapa Sam par le col de sa chemise et tira, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui tombe dessus, déséquilibré et prit par surprise. Et il l'embrassa, de la manière la plus invasive qu'il puisse trouver, sans douceur, forçant sa langue dans sa bouche entrouverte par l'étonnement, et qui n'offrait finalement que peu de résistance. Embrasser, c'est comme frapper pour mettre au sol, hein ? C'est ce qu'on va voir, espèce de…

Pourtant très vite il se rendit compte qu'il adoucissait ses gestes, que sa respiration se faisait plus saccadée, qu'un truc vivant avait élu domicile dans son estomac et surtout, surtout que Sam avait fermé les yeux et passé ses bras autour de lui. Voilà ce qui arrive quand on ne prévoit pas. Il émit un son à mi-chemin entre soupir et grognement et relâcha son emprise, les joues et les oreilles brûlantes.

En face, Sam avait le souffle court.

- Je préfère cette façon là de régler nos différents.

Il ne répondit pas. S'il réfléchissait maintenant, il allait lui casser le nez, partir et ne pourrait plus jamais se regarder dans un miroir, ni croiser son capitaine à moins de 40m de distance. Professionnellement handicapant. Il décida d'oublier ses principes pour ce soir. Sam le fixait, les yeux brillants, et s'approcha doucement.

- Je préfère éviter de penser à ce que mon subconscient fait avec lui même en ce moment précis.

- Hein ?

- Rien. Tu es bourré, et demain tu me casseras la gueule pour cette nuit.

- Peut-être, admis Gene. Mais…

Il y avait un air implorant tellement rare, tellement incongru sur ce visage dur et abîmé par des années d'excès, que Sam eu soudain envie de le renverser sur le lit et d'en profiter.  
Et c'est ce qu'il fit, un peu honteux de tirer sa satisfaction de la perte de repère de l'autre, qui n'avait pas l'air d'y être trop opposé de toute manière. Embrasser Gene, c'était un peu comme lécher le fond d'un vieux cendrier alcoolique, mais il y avait quelque chose de puissant, de viril au sens primitif du terme en lui, qui le rendait enivrant. Tout en défaisant un a un les boutons de sa chemise, Sam ne cessait de jouer avec ses lèvres, glissant de temps en temps pour déposer un baiser sur sa gorge, ou en recevoir un, ou envoyer ses mains en éclaireuses.

Il finit enfin par venir à bout du vêtement récalcitrant, pour tomber nez à nez avec un Marcel qui cachait assez mal le manque d'exercice flagrant de son amant. Mais même ça lui semblait excitant en un sens. Il avait finalement dompté Gene, et de la manière la plus radicale qui soit.

oOo

_J'ai couché avec moi-même._

Plus tard cette nuit la, allongé à moitié sur le dos et à moitié dans le vide, avec la tête de Gene calée sur son épaule, Sam tentait de trier un peu les données fournies par son cerveau, légèrement altérées par les orgasmes récents.

Les. Deux, en fait. A une petite heure de sieste d'intervalle. Il n'aurait pas cru que Gene puisse être un amant attentif, mais bon, il n'aurait pas non plus cru que Gene puisse être son amant tout court. Il se demandait où un gars qui devait faire l'amour dans le noir avec sa femme une fois par mois depuis dix ans avait apprit à faire des fellations pareilles.

Au même endroit que lui, sans doute.

Bon, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait rien fait avec un autre homme. Ces dernières années, il avait plutôt été intéressé par les femmes. D'ailleurs Annie risquait de…

D'ailleurs, le commissariat tout entier risquait de. Il ne croyait pas Gene capable de cacher un truc pareil. Déjà, s'il survivait à la honte qu'il ne manquerait pas de ressentir dès la fin de la libération des endorphines dans son système, ce serait un coup de bol.

Le sujet de ses pensée émis un grognement doux et lui passa un bras par dessus le torse. C'est dingue comme il avait l'air différent comme ça, endormi, les cheveux dans les yeux, un léger sourire aux lèvres, et en train de baver un petit peu. Mignon n'était peut être pas le qualificatif le plus adapté, mais Sam le choisit quand même. Le tyranosaurus manchesterus rex l'avait attiré pour son manque absolu d'évolution, mais il fallait reconnaître qu'il avait su le surprendre.

oOo

1 : Moi j'aime bien Annie hein, c'est Gene et son tact qui parlent.

**Note : Je pourrais expliquer le fait que j'aie fait de Sam un bi par des théories fumeuses genre « c'est pour opposer sa modernité à l'homme des cavernes qu'est Gene », sauf que je suis honnête et que donc je vous annonce que la vraie raison c'est que j'avais pas la moindre envie d'avoir DEUX personnages hétéros qui se découvrent des penchants homos d'un coup, ça faisait un peu trop pour une fic…**


	3. Capitre 2 bis Des matins qui chantent

**Chapitre 2 bis – des matins qui chantent**

**Finalement un petit appendice au chapitre 2 semble nécessaire avant les épilogues, d'après les avis de certaines. Bon, c'est fort court. Je tiens aussi à signaler ici que si vous avez eu envie de gerber au chapitre précédent, c'est normal, imaginez de quoi j'avais l'air, moi, qui ai du l'ecrire !**

**Le Sam/Gene c'est marrant tant que ça reste hypothétique... ou (bien) écrit par les autres !  
**

oOo

Gene émergea difficilement, le cœur soulevé par l'odeur de café frais. Quelle horreur, manquait plus que le pain grillé…

_*SPOIIIING*_

Ok, il n'avait rien dit. Dans un grognement il s'emmitoufla dans les draps jusqu'aux yeux.

Et c'est à ce moment là qu'il percuta.

Il sauta hors du lit et enfila ses vêtements dans la foulée, sans prendre le temps d'attacher tous les boutons repartis aléatoirement un peu partout dans le seul but de le faire chier.

- Gene ?

_Ah non, pas ça, pitié pas ça…_ Il baissa les yeux, attrapa ses clefs de voiture qui avaient atterrit (ne lui demandez pas comment) au pied du lit, et sortit en courant, poursuivi par un Sam alarmé.

Mais pas vraiment surprit.

oOo

Pour une nuit qui s'était si bien passée, la journée correspondante avait été au-delà de l'imagination. Gene avait tout simplement refusé de lui parler, et même de le _voir_, restant enfermé toute la journée dans son bureau. Chris, toujours aussi brillant, avançait l'hypothèse qu'il lui en voulait pour quelque chose.

Les autres commençaient à échanger des regards soupçonneux. Bien sur, sauf boulette grosse comme sa tante de la part de Gene, ils n'étaient pas prêts de découvrir l'objet de leurs soupçons, mais ça suffisait à rendre l'ambiance exécrable.

Comme qui dirait : « si j'aurais su j'aurais pas venu ! ».

A la fin de la journée, Sam sortit presque le dernier du commissariat et s'installa sur les marches de l'entrée. Il attendit près d'une heure, voyant le bâtiment se vider peu à peu avant que son patron ne pointe enfin le bout de son nez.

- Gene !

Ce dernier fit sembler de ne pas l'entendre et tenta de continuer son chemin, mais Sam fut assez rapide pour l'agripper par une manche.

- Lâche moi espèce de sale…

- Gene !

Mais rien n'y fit et sans vraiment avoir suivit tout l'enchaînement, il se retrouva par terre, douloureusement jeté en travers de trois marches.

- Plus jamais, jamais, JAMAIS ! Hurla le commissaire en se hâtant vers sa voiture.

oOo

**Note : "Des matins qui chantent", finalement ça aurait pu être le titre de toute cette fic... _Des matins qui chantent_, une œuvre magistrale traitant de l'impact social et culturel de la gueule de bois dans les années 70, par Frozensheep. Mouais.  
**

**Note 2 : Je DETESTE l'odeur du café frais, enfin chaud quoi, beuaaaaah. Je trouvais ça marrant de filer cette tare étrange et peu répandue à Gene.**


	4. Epilogue 1 Gene

**Voila, je poste ces deux epilogues d'un coup. J'en profite pour pousser un « SQUEEEEE » interminable signifiant « Ashes to Ashes a reprit !!!! ». **

**Je vous conseille d'aller écouter les deux chansons citées ici (sur Youtube ou Deezer) parce qu'elles sont bien.**

**Epilogue1 – Gene**

_Three lost years I've been crying here  
I'm over, I'm over, I'm over, I'm broken_

_Strung out with wings of the dawn  
Hole in the black soul in the storm  
Torn down through the cracks in the dark  
We're miles adrift we're inches apart_

Unkles- Broken

Il les avait laissés. Il était parti, et les avaient laissés à leur sort.

C'était compréhensible. Gene lui-même avait eu envie de partir le plus loin possible, de tout abandonner derrière lui, l'objet de sa honte surtout. Sam en avait eu l'occasion. Et maintenant il était seul.

Les années avaient passé, l'amertume avec elles, et peu à peu il avait apprit à relativiser, à regarder le passé avec ces verres dorés qui le rende merveilleux. Il avait demandé sa mutation à Londres pour mettre le plus de distance entre lui et Manchester. Il avait vu le siècle évoluer, sentant petit à petit qu'il perdait sa place dans ce monde devenu incompréhensible, trop rapide. Peu avant de prendre sa retraite il était revenu vers SA ville, mais tout avait changé là aussi. Ce qu'il avait tenté d'empêcher tout au long de sa carrière était arrivé, plus d'humanité, plus de respect.

Et bien sur, tous les mois il avait consulté la liste des nouvelles recrues, en se disant à chaque fois qu'il était sûrement au moins aussi dingue que Tyler. Et un jour il l'avait vu, ce nom qu'il attendait tellement, et il en avait perdu le souffle.

oOo

Le jeune homme était radieux, souriant d'une manière que quelques années dans la police ne tarderaient pas à lui faire oublier. Au fond de la salle Gene se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer. Il avait envie de se lever et d'aller le serrer dans ses bras.

Mais la dernière chose dont Sam Tyler, 27 ans, avait besoin, c'était qu'un vieux flic inconnu et défiguré par l'alcool vienne lui faire une déclaration d'amour. Il était encore capable de se rendre compte de ça. Alors il resta assis, anonyme et silencieux.

oOo

Deux semaines qu'il était dans le coma, et Gene venait le voir tous les jours. Il n'arrivait pas à se dire que la, pendant qu'il était assis sur une chaise trop petite dans cette chambre trop blanche, Sam était à Manchester avec lui, en 73. Il était jaloux. Jaloux de Sam qui revivait cette époque idyllique, jaloux de l'autre lui qui côtoyait Sam. Et surtout il avait peur de ne pas pouvoir tenir jusqu'au réveil de son ancien officier. Il avait attendu toute sa vie de pouvoir s'excuser, et il ne pourrait peut-être pas, parce que son corps allait lâcher.


	5. Epilogue 2 Sam

**Epilogue 2 – Sam**

_I had this recurring dream  
I was living another life  
In another country  
In another time_

_I'm scared of everything I am  
I'm scared of opening the can  
I'm scared of losing who I am  
Think I might've taken all I can  
I let the genie out of the box_

Marillion - Genie

Le monde blanc du troisième millénaire était intolérable. Et la silhouette grise dans le lit face à lui l'était encore plus. C'était dur de voir ce que Gene était devenu, le Gene qu'il avait connu fort et brutal, vivant (et alcoolique).  
- Il nous a quitté ce matin, fit une voix douce derrière lui.

Sam ne se retourna pas, et l'infirmière entreprit de débrancher les tubes qui semblaient ligoter le vieil homme.

- Vous êtes de la famille ?

- n… oui.

- Je suis désolée.

Sans répondre il tourna les talons et sortit de la chambre, de l'hôpital, en courant. Dehors il se laissa tomber sur un banc. Comment était-ce possible ? Comment quelque chose d'aussi dingue pouvait se terminer de manière aussi ordinaire ?

oOo

Il fallait qu'il s'excuse. Qu'il retourne las-bas, qu'il revive. La survie était étouffante ici.

Il commença à courir, et au moment ou ses pieds quittèrent le sol, c'est avec un immense soulagement qu'il pensa :

_J'arrive Guv', attendez moi._

_Attendez moi._

oOo

**Voilà donc un peu AU quand même. Enfin en même temps dès qu'on parle de voyage temporel, on s'aventure en terrain glissant. Notez que contrairement à ce qui est dit dans cette fic, ma théorie à moi est la plus commune, à savoir que Sam n'est pas retourné dans le passé, pas plus qu'Alex dans Ashes to Ashes qui a construit son fantasme autour du dossier de Tyler.**

**Mais alors pourquoi le personnage de Gene est-il central ? **

**Et bien sur, les reviews sont plus que bienvenues, je touche environ 100 000 euros par reviews alors lâchez vous, sinon j'arriverais jamais à payer des Rolex à tous les membres de mon clup de polo….**


End file.
